


Mai and Ty Lee Get Out Alive

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Friendships, Abusive Relationships, Embedded Video, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Friendship, Gen, There really should be an archive warning for abusive relationships, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point or both of them in which they can no longer stay. Set to "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai and Ty Lee Get Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> There are some rapid scene changes that may trigger seizures or migraines in viewers with certain medical issues.


End file.
